Ru'Ne & Ru'Ni - Dovahkiin of Skyrim
by Rune - Dovahkiin
Summary: Rated M. I do NOT own the series! Summery in my Profile at the moment. Being edited due to Plot-Bunny.


**Mage Sight - The ability to see Magikca/Magic and magical items, and if powerful enough, to be able to see the color of a person's soul.**

 **Outline Sight - The ability to see objects and people in outlines of different shades of black, grey/gray and white.**

 **Pastel Coloring - People, animals and anything with a Magikca-outline are seen in pastel, and only up close.**

 **Full Color - Normal sight to everyone else.**

 **Vibration Sensing - The ability to sense movement and sensing when someone lies through the vibrations of the earth (think Toph Bei-Fong of A:TLA.)**

 **Language - Common, Dovah-Tongue, English, French, Spanish (More to be added later.)**

 **~Hi.~ - Ru'Ne speaking through mutated Telepathy/Empathy.**

 **-Dovahkiin.- - Dragons/Ru'Ne/Ru'Ni speaking in Dovah-Tongue.**

 **"Hello." - Normal Speech.**

 **(Will add more if needed. - Rune)**

* * *

 _Sundas, 17th of the Last Seed, 4E 201_

 _~Il existe un monde virtuel et different; Ou chaque seconde fait de nous des combattant;~_ I sing in French my new favorite song while carefully exorcising my throat by humming along, walking down the road to Helgen to stop for a break and some lunch before deciding to either go north to Riverwood or south towards Falkreath.

 _~Notre seul espoir est de tout reprogrammer;_

 _Un ira, un saura sauver notre existance; Se donner une chance de tout effacer; Un ira, un saura sauver notre existance; Pour refaire... un monde sans danger;_

 _Code Lyoko, tout reprogrammer; Code Lyoko, un monde sans danger; Code Lyoko, tout reprogrammer; Code Lyoko, un monde sans danger;_

 _Tout est numerque et pixellise dans ce monde; Il nous faudra du courage et de l'entre aide; Mais dites-vous bien que l'on risque notre vie;_

 _Un ira, un saura sauver notre existance; Se donner une chance de tout effacer; Un ira, un saura sauver notre existance; Pour refaire... un monde sans danger;_

 _Code Lyoko, tout reprogrammer; Code Lyoko, un monde sans danger; Code Lyoko, tout reprogrammer; Code Lyoko, un monde sans danger;_

 _Un vous promet de donner le maximum; Contre la menace et de sauver tous les hommes;_

 _Un ira, un saura sauver notre existance; Se donner une chance de tout effacer; Un ira, un saura sauver notre existance; Pour refaire... un monde sans danger;_

 _Un ira, un saura sauver notre existance; Se donner une chance de tout effacer; Un ira, un saura sauver notre existance; Pour refaire... un monde sans danger!~_

A half-hour to an hour later, sees me leaving the local tavern to wander around the town a bit, when I feel the vibrations and see the outlines of two wagons with what I count to be four Magikca-outlines per wagon coming around the corner after entering through the same entrance I did. Of what I assume to be prisoners of the war, Empire vs. Stormcloaks last I heard, seven of the eight are Nords while I'm shocked that the eighth prisoner has the same Magikca-outline that I do! I watch as one of the Imperial Soldiers pulls out what must be a list of names, as he starts naming people off to line up before the block for their execution. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." What the hell is the Empire trying to pull?! I thought that if Ulfric was caught, he was supposed to be shipped down south for a trial in Cyrodiil? Plus, if they execute him here, the Civil War is only gonna get worse as the Stormcloaks would see his death as a martyr and the fighting would pick up even worse than before.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The second Stormcloak goes quietly, before this Lokir of Rorikstead tries to do a runner. Damn, the Imperials are bloodthirsty today, as I can see the man was wearing what looks like a worn old tunic, not a uniform. "Wait. You there. Step forward. Who are you?" The Nord reading the list asks. "Ru'Ni." He says and I assume the soldier takes a look at the list before he turns to his superior at his side. What do you know, we even have the same name, just off by a letter as mine is Ru'Ne. "Captain, what do we do? He's not on the list."

"Forget the list, he goes to the block."

"By your orders, Captain. Follow the Captain, prisoner." Ru'Ni quietly follows the Captain with his head held high, showing that he's not scared of death, and I follow the crowd of adults. I push my way to the front in time to see the Magikca-outline of who I assume to be Imperial General Tullius to start speaking to the Magikca-outline of Ulfric, who I now notice to have a dark-gold threading through his Magikca. "Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like The Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." I force myself not to blush and cover my face with my hands or tail as my ears twitch at the muffled swears coming from the soon-to-be dead Jarl. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the peace."

As soon as the man finishes talking, we all hear a loud roar coming sky. That dumbass! Wasn't there a prophecy about the World Eater Alduin? Um... Aha! **_'And the Scrolls have foretold, of black wings in the cold, That when brothers wage war come unfurled! Alduin, Bane of Kings, ancient shadow unbound, With a hunger to swallow the world!'_** I keep my eyes to the sky to keep an eye out for Alduin or any dragon for that matter as the people around me decide to ignore it and continue on with the executions. I listen as one Stormcloak dies before Ru'Ni is chosen next by the Captain. Just then, another roar coming from the opposite direction as the headsman gets ready to lift his axe and I think I spotted the Magikca-outline of the dragon before it swiftly moves out of my field of range to see. As the executor is about to kill Ru'Ni, I see the dragon in question in full color with the golden outline of it's Magikca dive out of the clouds to the north and land on the roof of the tower with a final and third roar. I activate the runic wrappings around my throat and scream while pointing to the large onyx- dragon.

"DRAGON!"

I immediately turn it off I get a sore throat and start coughing up blood if left on too long as well, before I through myself to my right as... _-Strun Bah Toor!-_ (Storm Wrath Inferno!) the dragon I assume to be Alduin Shouts out his attack and I see his Magikca form what feels, and from what I can gather about the words he Shouted, like a Meteor Storm above Helgen along with the large ripple of air at the result of the Shout. Everyone around me starts panicking and running around like headless chickens while the soldier try to shoot Alduin full of arrows, when I look around and noticed Ru'Ni is still kneeling by the chopping block.

I run towards him, dodging people and attacks as I go, and kneel next to him before turning his head to me. Now that I'm closer, I can see him in full color just like I can with Alduin, and noticed his eyes are unfocused, dazed. Likely from being so close to Alduin when he Shouted. _~C'mon! Up! Up! We need to find a hiding place!~_ I tell him while standing and trying to pull him up with me, though it doesn't work must when I'm a small and scrawny eight year old. "Hey! You two! Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" I hear what must be Ralof of Riverwood call to us over the screams and shouts of everyone else and Ru'Ni shakes his head before letting me help him stand up.

I keep a hand on his arms as I pull him behind me as I run after Ralof, trying to avoid attacks from all sides of the battle and flying debris, who leads us into the tower to the right of the burning and damaged tavern. He closes the door behind us and starts asking Ulfric about the dragon, while I help Ru'Ni lean against a wall to help him center himself. _~Legends don't burn down villages.~_ I answer him for Ulfric. _~All right people, we need to go! Now! Before we're all barbecued to death just from sitting in one spot like sitting ducks!~_ I order the people around me before I start playing I See Fire in my mind as I stand back up to my full four-foot even height and jog up the stairs to my left, sensing Ru'Ni and Ralof follow not far behind me.

Ralof takes the lead and we're barely up to the first landing when I see Alduin through the wall to my right fly right... at... us...

I grab Ralof and Ru'Ni and pull them back down the stairs away and crouch down as Alduin shoves his huge ass head through the wall and... _-Yol Toor Shul!-_ (Fire Inferno Sun!) ...Breaths fire before flying off to do some more damage to the town. I climb back up the stairs to see the outline of what used to be the tavern with a large hole in the roof for us to jump through. I take a running start before jumping out of the tower and use my Wings of the Heart to help me glide through the hole in the roof and letting the Wings dissipate as I land on the second floor, Ru'Ni landing next to me with a roll to break his landing. I help the teen back onto his feet before he leads me to where I sense a hole in the floor on the other side of building, where we drop back down to ground level.

We exit the remains of the building and Ru'Ni takes the lead, leading us to a group of people, one of them being the man who checked to see if Ru'Ni was on the list. I help pull the slightly older boy, Haming, to safety as Alduin landed. _-Yol Toor Shul!-_ He then flies away again and we follow Hadvar to the yard outside the Keep. _-Hin sil fen nahkin bahloki.-_ (Your soul will feed (my) hunger.) I hear Alduin say before we enter the Keep with Ralof. I lean against the door and slide to the floor for a quick breather, before I pull myself back to my feet as I know we're not out of the woods of danger yet. "We'll meet again in Sovngarde, brother." I hear the blonde whisper to the cooling body of a former comrade as I move to where I see the outline of a bar door to my left.

 _~Both doors are locked, and we can't go back the way we came either, or we're all barbecued.~_ I inform them and I see them nod their heads in agreement, before I sense movement and voices coming from down the left hallway. I immediately put my back to the wall on the right side of the door, leading the other two to do the same on the left side of the door, and hold up two fingers. I see them nod their heads before we hear the door unlock and two Imperials walk into the room. Considering the way the two immediately pulled out their weapons and went on the offensive, there was no reasoning with them.

As soon as we knew they were dead, I knelt down beside the bodies and looted what I wanted off of them into my special rucksack. The Imperial Soldier had an Imperial Sword, an Iron Dagger, Studded Imperial Armor, Light Helmet, Light Boots and a pair of Light Bracers. The Captain on the other hand had both the sword and dagger, Imperial Armor, Officer's Helmet, Imperial Boots and Bracers along with the Helgen Keep Key. With the key in hand, we went further into the Keep, taking out Imperials as Alduin ravages the town above our heads.

We're just about to pass a door, when an earthquake caused by Alduin above us, causes the path to be blocked by falling rock and debris, forcing us to go through the kitchens. We take everything we can reasonably stuff into our pockets and my bag. Food, ingredients, you name it, we probably took it. Past the kitchens, we find the Torture Room, or at least I think it is. It has the outline of cages and shackles on the walls, so I assume it's a torture room. We continue fighting and looting the rooms we come across, till we get to where it's less man-made and more natural caves. Being careful of the Frostbite Spiders and a bear that took to living in the final room of the cave systems.

"That looks like the way out!" Ralof says gleefully and we speed up and exit into fresh afternoon air. We escaped the dragon attack, and Ru'Ni and I are now free to do as we see fit in Skyrim.

* * *

 **My first Skyrim story. Please be nice when reviewing/commenting.**

 **~ Rune**


End file.
